Winning in the End
by XanAxe14
Summary: Dottie's barely been dating Fergal for two days before something happens. She misinterprets something that isn't there, but she freaks out just hours before SummerSlam. Can this new relationship last the next two days before Dottie decides to ditch her life on the road and possibly her first romance? Part 8 in the Dottie Series. Money Lost is Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Cait had some of the staff get their things into the Barclay Center in Brooklyn ahead of time. Dottie was setting up her sewing machine after Fergal kissed her, before he went on his way to do something.

"You've been awfully quiet, Dottie. Did something happen between you and Fergal?" Cait asked.

"Fergal asked me to be his girlfriend Friday." She looked at her sister. "I just don't know if I'm doing it right."

"Doing what right?"

"Being a good girlfriend. Mom called my phone last night and I, I told her. I told her about Fergal and me."

"Oh shit." Cait groaned. "Why did you do that?"

"She heard Fergal in the background. She wanted to know why I was still with the foreigner. I told her that Fergal was my boyfriend."

"So he finally got the balls to ask you out, huh?" The two of them turned and looked at the doorway. AJ Styles stood there, he was from SmackDown Live but he was a friend of Fergal. "I was wondering when he would make the move with how much he talks about you."

"I, I," she stammered. But then a nice blonde haired woman, about her height came up with a small girl in her arms wearing pigtails.

"AJ, you better not be bothering them. Hi, I'm Wendy. Allen Jones' wife. This is Anney, our daughter." The woman said with a smile on her face.

"You both have fire hair like Becky Lynch." The little girl said.

Becky Lynch was another Irish person, she had been trained by Fergal for some time back in Ireland. She'd only met Becky a handful of times but she was always a nice person to everyone. Though Dottie suspected Becky only had red hair because the company wanted her to.

"We're part of the Weasley Clan." Cait said, making a reference to Harry Potter. "Did you need something?"

"I'm wearing neon purple for Anney tonight. My performance pants have a rip in the seem. I was wondering if Dottie could work her magic on the sewing machine." He held up the garment.

Dottie walked up and took the wrestling pants from him. She saw where there was a seam rip in the fabric around where his knee would be.

"This is simple enough."

"Can I watch?" Anney asked.

Dottie looked at the girl. "I guess so. Here." She held her hand out.

Anney slid down her mom's side and took Dottie's hand, then followed her over to her sewing station.

Dottie didn't mind children. Anney didn't make a lot of noises as she sat next to Dottie at the machine. She showed the girl how to overlay the torn edges, how hard to press the pedal on the sewing machine.

"They have to be nice and tight or it will rip open again. I always do four, because four is a round number." She went over the tear back and forth four times, making sure that the lines were matched up and that the fabric still stretched the same way it was supposed to. Also she saw Anney watching her.

"You're really pretty." Anney said.

"Thank you."

"Is Finn Balor really your boyfriend?"

She nodded at the girl's question as she snipped off the extra length of thread. It wasn't like she didn't dislike children, she just never had a chance to be around any. Also in part because of the things her mother had said about her to her, to Cait, to just about everyone that would listen. She couldn't have kids.

Dottie was never going to have a normal life, she was never going to have children because she wasn't mentally old enough to take on that responsibility.

"Why do you look sad?" Anney asked.

She sighed. "I'm not normal."

"Is it that ostism thing? Daddy was talking about it to Mommy."

"Anney, okay, enough questions." Wendy picked the little girl up. "I'm sorry about that, Ms. Dottie. Anney just likes to talk."

Dottie shrugged.

"We'll just leave you alone."

Dottie picked up the fixed pair of wrestling pants with it's A1 logo and some Japanese lettering that Dottie didn't understand at all. "Purple is a pretty color. I just like red a little bit better. Mix it with Fergal's blue and you get purple." She looked at the little girl.

"My teacher last year talked about the color wheel." Anney said as Dottie handed the pants over.

"Art was Cait's preferred thing. I much preferred animals."

"You could be a zoo keeper."

"Okay, Anney, you're talking Ms. Dottie's ear off." Wendy picked up the little girl. "She's been nervous, she'll be on television tonight when AJ goes up against Samoa Joe. Things will be said but it's all predetermined."

"I don't go out in the crowd. Last time that happened I didn't talk." She fiddled with her fingers.

She looked around. Apparently during her impromptu sewing lesson with AJ's daughter Cait had left the room. AJ wasn't there either.

"Is it strange having Mr. AJ gone all the time?" She asked Wendy.

"It's the price you pay when you're with a professional wrestler. It was a little less hectic when he was in NJPW for a time."

"When Fergal moved over here for the WWE, AJ took over the Bullet Club." Dottie said. "It's hard keeping those details straight when Fergal tries to explain it."

Renee Young walked in. "Oh my gosh I just heard the news." She said, her hands then came up to cup her mouth. "So sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on a conversation."

"Oh that's fine. I'm just going to give AJ's ring pants back to him. But he left to go do something while Ms. Dottie was mending them. She's really good at this. I can't hardly see where the rip is. Come on, Anney. Say bye-bye."

"Bye!" The little girl waved before she and her mother walked out the door.

"I'm so proud of you, Dottie." Renee said as she put her in a one arm hug, something that she was quick to pick up on from Drew.

"Why?"

"Because, well your sister wouldn't stop talking about the things you did."

"Yeah, the normal things that I should be able to do but can't."

"No, the normal things that make you normal. Just the act of going to the supermarket could be draining even for me. But what I'm talking about is Fergal."

"He's only been my boyfriend for less than forty-eight hours."

"Have you done stuff together?"

"We put the center mast up on the Lego kit he was working on. And the Avenger's plane kit that I got him as a surprise." She rubbed her head and glanced back at the sewing machine.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want Fergal to change because of me." She tugged on her ponytail. "He's stopped drinking, he's stopped hanging out with his friends because of me. I don't want to ask to hang out with you because you and Jon are finally actually working together…"

"Sometimes Jon and I need a break from each other. Here sit down, we need to have a girl talk, since this is about men."

Dottie sat in one chair and Renee sat in the other. She looked nice in the black leather jacket that was so much like what her husband would wear. She was wearing makeup, something Dottie hadn't done since the night she had dinner with Nick. For good reason, she hadn't seen him around the venue yet.

"Jon actually changed quite a lot because of me, for me but also for himself. He used to smoke."

"That explains the voice."

"Yeah. So he quit for his health when I brought it up when we were still dating. Is there some things that Fergal does that you don't like?"

"He kissed me with whiskey on his breath. I don't like alcohol. But before that, when he told his father Fintan that he stopped drinking his Dad got worried that Fergal was giving up stuff just because of me. So I bought whiskey at the behest of his mother Leonie."

"So it's drinking alcohol that you have a problem with," Dottie wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"And the effects it has on people. Mom used to drink a lot when I was younger. But it's his easiness around people. He can do anything and I'm just...stupid." She looked at her hands.

"Fergal's right, you need to stop talking about yourself like that. You're not stupid, Dottie." Renee said.

Dottie sighed and looked towards Renee. Inadvertantly she looked at Renee's ring, her wedding ring, well proposal and wedding ring.

"Jon hates social media. He doesn't even have Twitter. He refuses to get into stuff like that, like what Colby and Joe can do. So you're not alone on the understanding social things. Anything else?" Renee asked.

"When Fergal kisses me something happens. No one explained stuff like that before and I don't want to talk to Cait about them."

"What are you experiencing? Can you describe them?" Renee turned her head slightly.

"I get hot, really hot. In my face, in my belly, down there feels weird. My toes tingle. I start to worry that they are bad things."

"No, they are definitely good things. Ever heard of the phrase being turned on?"

"Sometimes from Cait. In regards to Colby."

"It's about being sexually excited for your partner. When I first went down that road with Jon, I knew he had others before me. He was open about it, but he was open with me about a lot of things. We've both decided that we're not ready to be parents, even if my mom wants grandchildren."

"My mom says I can't."

"Can't? Do you have menstrual cycles?"

"Yes."

"Do you get a regular check up for feminine health care?"

"Three months ago I had a screening saying that everything looks good."

"Then you are capable of physically having children. But I think what your mother was talking about is mentally capable. Would you be able to care for a child? Would you be able to change the diaper, feed it, know what to do when it is crying?"

Dottie looked at her fingers. She ended up starting to rock again.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be like that. No one knows how to raise children. There are even parents out there that should never have kids in the first place."

She looked at Renee.

"But you shouldn't think about stuff that isn't in the here and now. What is happening right now that you need to focus on?"

"My relationship with Fergal."

"You've both barely been going out for two days. Give it some time. Don't rush into anything, okay. Don't think you have to have sex just because it's something he would want. You both will have to want it at the same time. So take some time to get to know the other person, get to know Fergal before you commit your body to him."

Dottie nodded briskly. "You're right. I shouldn't have to worry about this stuff right now."

"Worry about what stuff?" Jon asked from the door.

"Non Ya." Renee said as she stood up and walked up to him.

"Non ya?"

"Yeah, Non ya business." She patted his chest. "Seen Fergal around, Big Guy?"

"I think he's talking to the commissioners. Is she already missing him that much?"

"I'm not clingy." Dottie stood up. "And you're rude."

"Hey, you're the one that said it, not me. I just thought you missed him."

Dottie frowned, her hands balled into a fist as she looked at Jon. He was so infuriating. Like a hyena who was playing with its prey. And he laughed like one too.

"Great, you just pissed her off, Jon."

"I need to get out of here." Dottie walked around them.

"Dottie, don't be mad at Jon."

She turned around and looked at them. "He makes me feel stupid." With that out of her system she went for a walk.

It wasn't that she was mad at Jon, perse but it was the fact that he was right, about her missing Fergal. She did miss him. He didn't come by to see how she was doing. She missed his voice. And she had been with him for the last two days.

Obsessions were things that made sense to her, like animals and animal knowledge. Human nature was an anomaly. They may have as well been aliens to her from another planet. She didn't know if she was making someone mad or annoying someone.

"Oh come on, what do you see in her, Ferg?"

She knew that voice, it belonged to that woman Cathy. She'd been so wrapped up in the thoughts in her head she didn't see where she had walked off to. She was somewhere in a part of the Barclay Center that was unused for the most part.

"I agreed to meet you here so tell me what you want." She heard Fergal say.

She looked around a bend in the hall and saw Fergal there. He was told to dress up as his alter ego, The Demon King. He wasn't painted in body paint but he did have his wrestling trunks, boots and shinguard things on. Her eyes dipped towards his waist where he'd been leaning up against a wall.

Cathy put her hands on Fergal's bare chest. His hands reached up and grabbed them as she seemed to press herself into him.

"What does that little girl have that I don't?"

"She's older than you, Cathy."

"I want you back, Fergal. I want you back in my arms, in my life." She didn't have to tip toe to reach him for the kiss.

Dottie watched as Fergal kissed the other woman. The gasp that left her had both of them looking at her.

"Dottie, no." Fergal said, pushing Cathy away.

"No, no," she repeated under her breath as she took off in the direction she'd come from.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Drew caught Dottie before she could exit the building. "Hey, hey," He lifted her of the floor, which he had never done before just so she couldn't get away. "Dottie, ease up."

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!" She cried as she pulled on her arms and her feet swung as she tried to get away.

"What? What happened? Talk to me." He set her down and forced her to look at him. "Take deep breaths, Dot, come on. Just like my wife says, calm down. You have to calm down."

She couldn't get the air in her lungs. Everything was firing off at once. Too much sound, to much light and it was a big jumble of stuff that didn't make sense. Everything started moving at once and her legs just gave out.

Dottie felt her body leave the floor where it had been at. She held onto the familiarness of the Scottish man who carried her somewhere. His cologne was still there, nice and clean in her nose as she cried.

"What happened?" Cait asked as Drew put Dottie down in a chair back in the costume department.

"I don't know. She was running and crying. She almost ran into a crate."

"He kissed her." Dottie got out as she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "He kissed that woman, Cathy."

"What? Fergal kissed his ex?" Cait asked as she walked up. "Dottie, are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw him. He kissed her."

"I didn't." Fergal said from the door. "Dottie, I would never do that. Not to you."

"I saw you, I saw you." She fisted her hands into her stomach. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Yes you are." He approached.

"No." She pointed at him. "Don't you dare come near me. I hate you."

"No you don't." He said in that strange calm voice, with the thickness of his Irish accent turned up to ten.

She couldn't look at him, she couldn't stomach his presence. His voice just made her cry harder, so she put her hands over her ears, while gripping her hair and curled over her knees where she sat.

He did it again. He did something but it was just a lie. Just like last time when he didn't tell her that he was with someone. Fergal didn't tell the truth then. How could she trust him now?

Her mom was right, you couldn't trust foreigners.

As she curled her fingers into her hair, near painful to not feel the pain that was in her heart, hands gripped her wrists. The familiar slightly calloused hands, and his spicy smell. Fergal forced her hands off herself and fought to pull her to her feet. She gripped her hair tighter as she tried to turn away from him.

"Stop doing that." He said in that intense tone. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Let go of me!" She wailed.

"I respect you too much to do something like that, Dorothy." He held her hands away from her, preventing her from hiding. "She came on to me. She asked me to meet her. I didn't know she was going to do that."

"But I saw you…"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. Think, think about the actions of our kisses. What happens when I kiss you? Did I seek her mouth out."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Dottie thought. She thought of the times that Fergal and her stayed in bed, talking. He'd pucker up anytime she would test kisses on him, he would caress her cheek and smile. He didn't smile at Cathy. He didn't do anything other than grab her wrists.

A tear trickled down Fergal's cheek. He was red in the face, but that could be for anything. He could be embarrassed, or angry or something altogether different.

It was because of her he was like this. She did this. She made him angry, or sad or embarrassed. Why, because she was acting like a little kid that had thrown a tantrum. She had a mild meltdown and he had to endure the things she said. I hate you seemed to be her go to phrase when something bad happened.

"It's my fault." She breathed out.

He shook his head. "No. Lovely, nothing is your fault. You didn't do…"

"I'm stupid, Fergal. I can't do anything right by you. I jumped to conclusions that weren't there. It's all because of me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not good enough for you. Not because of what you did but because I can't...I can't be normal."

"We've talked about this, Dottie. It's not about being normal."

"But I made the mistake, I thought you kissed her. I jumped to conclusions without thinking things through. I worry too much. Am I doing this right, or what did I do wrong. And now, look at what I did to you. I'm not good enough to be dating."

"Yes you are." He cupped her face. "You are good enough, you more than good enough. You know why?" She shrugged since she couldn't move her head. "You pay attention to me. You want to know things about me, rather than what is going on in social media. You know, Cathy and I wouldn't talk through dinner because she was busy on her phone. She didn't even want to put Legos together. But you're not like that."

She still shook her head. "I'm not…"

Fergal kissed the corner of her mouth. The moment his warm lips touched her skin, her stomach jumped, her toes curled as she felt something in that. Was it her imagination?

"I made you lose concentration for your match." She said when he pressed his forehead into hers. "You're not ready. You haven't spoken to any of your friends. Why? Because of me. I screwed up. I'm screwed up."

"I'm not even on until two hours in. The show is going to be a long one. You shouldn't have to worry about me like that. I'll be finished getting ready in time. I just need to know you're mentally okay."

"I don't...my head hurts." She looked down, trying to catch her breath. "Sensory overload. I need some time, quiet time."

He nodded. "Yeah. Do you mind if I get ready in here? I don't want to crowd you but you never did get to see me in Demon King before."

"Fine but not a lot of talking."

When he turned around, they both saw their friends there. Drew, Colby, Cait, Renee even the pesky Jon Good. They'd seen the entire thing. They saw what she had said, seen what he had done. Cait had the worried face on, her hand holding onto Colby's. She turned away from them all, being a fool and all.

No one bothered her, she was thankful for that. None of them said anything, did anything like touching. It was best just to not both her.

What was wrong with her? The things that Fergal said did make sense but...there was that part of herself that didn't believe it. He was right, there were certain things that Fergal did when he kissed her, than when Cathy kissed him. But she made him look like a bad person. She probably embarassed him, even embarrassed her sister.

That stupid phone she often glared at because the concept of using Data was another of those foreign languages, another reason why she wasn't a typical autistic. When people thought about autistic individuals they think that they had a great way with electronics. They were Dottie's Joker to her Batman. Or Redskull to Captain America. The Green Goblin to Spiderman, because that was Fergal's favorite comic book hero.

Shaking her head of the run on thoughts about her hate for this smartphone that made her feel even more stupid. She did manage to get on the wifi at the Barclay Center. She was searching for something, making sure she saved the various websites for what she needed.

"Dottie?" Fergal said. "I'm back."

"Mmhmm." She said as she scrolled through a time listing for trains.

"Want to watch me paint?"

She looked over at him. He had put some things of body paint on the folding table in the room. Intrigued, Dottie slipped her phone in her back pocket, crossed her arms and approached to see what Fergal was doing. He had some paintbrushes, and a few designs that almost looked like Venom from Spiderman. Except one was a big eye. Balor's eye.

He'd told her a little bit about the Irish myths. Balor was called the Demon King, but upon further research she found that he was a being from a scary race called the Fomorians, a race of beings that were against the Tuatha De Danann, who would later become the People of the Hills, or Fairies. Balor had one big eye, like a Cyclops.

Fergal had black paint, red paint, some blue paints and white paint. He'd trimmed his beard just before heading into the Barclay Center for SummerSlam. He did that just for his Demon King persona. He didn't have that big beard that wasn't as well groomed like Colby's beard.

She felt almost numb watching Fergal be himself. He applied certain paint in certain areas to make the mouth. Like the red went to the center of his chest to make the long twisty tongue that his body paint seemed to consist of, at least from the pictures she saw of him.

"Here." He held the paint brush out to her.

"No, I'll just screw it up." She took a step back.

"How do you know if you don't try." He still held the brush out. "I would like you to do it, so it could be like good luck. From you."

"There's no…"

"I will kiss you quiet." That was the weirdest threat she had ever heard from him. "Please, Lovely."

He'd already outlined the tongue in red. The tip of the tongue went down to just below his chest. Taking some of the red paint that was on the brush, she hesitated to put paint to flesh. Fergal was standing facing her, looking down at her. He didn't say a word, he watched her.

First stroke was a little shaky, but as she concentrated, she followed the outline of the design. Slowly her attention grew to wanting to finished the tongue. Her eyes focused on the squigle of the design, which went up to just under Fergal's chin. At first she didn't realize it, but he held her hips as she focused on what she was doing.

"There, that is done." She said as she put the brush down.

"See, I knew you could do it." He smiled, his thumb rubbing at the top of her jeans on either hip.

"Don't do that." She pushed his hands away.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I get hot when you do that. And that isn't what I want. Not now." She actually had to step away from him, turn so she was facing the wall. She rubbed the back of her hand.

It was confusing. She liked Fergal a lot. She wanted him to be happy but how could he when he was always having to fix her screw ups? He was probably embarrassed with her outbursts. He didn't need to have that stuff. He didn't need to have a broken girlfriend.

"Dottie," Fergal said. "What's wrong? You're lost in your thoughts again."

"Conflict."

"Conflict? About us?"

"Yes." She counted four cement squares in the wall, four squares by four squares.

He sighed. "Do you want to know what I like about you, Dottie?"

She barely turned her head to look at him. He was looking in a mirror that he had brought while applying some black paint into his shorter but almost black beard.

"You care. Remember when we went to the market yesterday? You didn't hesitate to offer that man to trade some of your dollar bills for his when that machine wouldn't take his money. Or how you opened the door for that elderly woman. I also heard that AJ's daughter seems to like you and you let her near your sewing machine. Those are normal things that normal people do."

Maybe.

"Or, you would rather sit through a football game with me, ask certain questions rather than ignore it. I can see why you only root for animal mascots though. Dolphins fan."

"The Ravens won a Super Bowl." She countered.

"See, at least you pay attention. You may not know much about it, but you will do those things with me. Cathy didn't. And she's a sports reporter."

So she would rather be interested in what he was interested in. So what?

"You've always believed in me when it came to my wrestling career." He said. "They may not be pushing me like you want me to, but at least you're there rooting for me the entire way.

Yes that was true. But she still didn't believe she could be the best for Fergal.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the delay in the update to this story. My Internet went out for an entire day when I was ready to update. So, I hope you like this one and I'll try to get this story done by the end of the week, or at least try to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Fergal won his match at Summer Slam as The Demon King. The only difference was that she didn't go out to the curtain to meet him. Dottie stayed in the costume department to decompress after what felt like the worst embarrassment of her life.

Cait walked up to her. "Hey, Sisser, do you mind if I go hang out with Colby tonight?"

"Why are you asking me?" Dottie looked at her sister.

"Because I don't want you to worry."

"Are you going to a club?"

"A bar actually." Colby said. "More class but great beer."

Dottie scrunched up her nose. "Have fun with that taste."

He smiled. "Actually it's a double date, we're hanging out with Jon and Renee."

Before Dottie could say something she heard someone clear their throat. At the doorway was Renee, and at her side was a certain brown haired woman. Cathy Kelley stood there, hands clasped behind her back as she looked at the floor. Renee had a hold on the taller woman's arm.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Cait asked, her arms crossed as she stood between Dottie and the two women.

"Jon thought it would be better for an apology. While I wasn't too fond of the idea, Cathy agreed." Renee said.

"Jon sent you to find her?" Cait almost sounded surprised.

"I was mad, okay. I'm still pissed. Ferg and I had a good relationship. We had a lot of promise going on until she decided to weasel her way into it."

Her chest tightened as she listened to the woman talk. Cathy had called her a little girl and maybe she was. Maybe she did act childish, maybe she'd been right. But Dottie had more respect, when she got mad at Fergal for not telling her he was dating Cathy. She didn't want to be the other woman, as the saying went. She didn't want to interrupt a relationship. It was already bad enough that Colby was invested in being her friend while somewhat seeing Cait.

"She didn't know." Colby said. "I think the big reason is she doesn't do social media. She hates it actually." He said for her. "But really, you would go through an entire dinner with Fergal and not have any conversation, you were more wrapped up in your phone."

Cathy's face scrunched up, grimace maybe. She looked a little red in the face.

"When I found out that he was seeing you I stopped talking to him for three weeks, why, because he was with you. And then you decided to show me his buttocks pictures, and I didn't like that. I got scared of him. I was mad and scared of Fergal at the same time. When I tried to kiss him, he turned away because he was with you." Dottie said, though it almost hurt to talk and not cry at the same time.

"You tried to kiss my boyfriend?" Her voice pitched up slightly.

"Haven't you listened to anything she said? She didn't know he was dating you at the time. He didn't tell her or he thought she already knew." Cait's own voice raised. At least Dottie knew that Cait was angry.

"Look, that whole sexual assault BS doesn't take into consideration that she tried to kiss my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend now." Fergal said.

He stood behind Renee and Cathy, cleaned up and paint no longer adorning his body.

"And you kissed me when you damn well knew I was with Dottie." He added. "I should have turned away from you when you did that. And I'm sorry I didn't do that Dottie." Fergal glanced around Cathy to look at her.

Her throat tightened. He had no shirt on, he had black shorts on and sneakers but he had a shirt in his hand.

"What does she have that I don't, Ferg? Do you just pity her because she's slow or something. You want to make her dreams come true like a Disney Princess or something?"

"No. You know why, because she pays attention to me. Not her phone." He walked around Cathy.

"I thought you didn't want a clingy dainty girl on your arm. That's what you said when we started going out."

"Dainty?" Cait asked, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two.

"I never said that." Fergal said. "Clingy, no. She's definitely not clingy."

"Not from where I'm standing."

Dottie knew that she was clingy, she needed constant care. She needed to have someone with her all the time. Her hands curled into fists at her sides and the heat on her face flared up again.

"Do you enjoy digging yourself into a hole or something, Kelley?" Renee asked. "It's called supporting your fellow man, help your fellow woman. Kindness apparently isn't something you like to exhibit if you thought trying to win him back was to step into the middle of his fresh relationship."

"She started it. She and that stupid obsession she has for Ferg."

"His name is Fergal." Dottie said through clenched teeth. "That is the name his parents gave him."

"And you think I'm pity?"

Her head began to hurt again. It sounded like her heart was beating in her ears. Dottie felt sick to her stomach.

Was that what hate was? Sure she hated drinking but that was a personal preference. Human hate didn't make sense, racism never did. Human nature was the alien lifeforms that confused her.

"You know what, Dorothy, why don't you fly back over the Rainbow and go home?" Cathy said before she walked away.

"Well, I thought that would have gone a little better than I thought." Jon said as he walked up to the doorway.

"Lovely, come here." Fergal said.

But she was rooted in place. She stared without looking, she breathed only because he body told her to. That woman said things that actually made sense. She was clingy, when she was afraid she would go to someone and cling onto them for dear life because she didn't know how to deal. And the earlier thoughts, those things she thought of, the embarrassment that Fergal and Cait and Drew and all her friends had to deal with when she had acted poorly.

"Dottie?" Cait was closer now. "Hey, Sisser. Come on. Pay attention. We're talking to you."

She turned away, not sure what to believe. What that woman said or what she was thinking. Did Fergal not want a dainty and clingy girl on his arm? If that was the case, why did he ask her out? Why did it seem like he cared.

She sat down and put her face in her hands. Her head hurt from the bad thoughts, they swam as one, a continuous current of emotions and thoughts. She felt sick to her stomach.

Lost and floating in the midst of her thoughts, she felt Fergal sit down in a chair next to her.

"Take your time, Lovely. I'll be here." He said.

She decided what she was going to do about this.

* * *

Fergal slept on his back, heavily breathing. Dottie opened her eyes before his alarm went off. The apartment was quiet and she knew they were not going to like what she was going to do.

She got out of the bed and walked into the hall where the hall closet was located.

Dottie packed up her rolling suitcase with everything she owned while Fergal was talking to his parents later in the night before. She had ordered the tickets through her personal bank account that Cait helped her set up. She had enough money to get back to Buffalo, and she knew she would need a taxi ride to get to the train station.

Fergal kept his keys in a dish next to the door and she found his house key to unlock the front door.

She stopped at the door, let go of her suitcase and walked back to the master bedroom. Fergal was shirtless, a leg bent as he slept on his back. She found the note she made and tacked it up on the Lego ship mast. Then Dottie walked up to the bed and looked at Fergal as he slept.

She knew she was doing the right thing. She caused enough trouble for him. She embarrassed him, embarrassed her sister and her friends with her stupidity. She freaked out before she had a chance to process the facts.

She was a bother for everyone.

Leaning down, Dottie kissed Fergal's forehead and when he didn't flinch and turn she left him to sleep.

She left the front door unlocked because she couldn't take the key with her. She pulled her suitcase down to the elevator that was in Fergal's apartment building and took the elevator down. She didn't look at the front desk guard guy as she left the building her head held up.

Out at the curb she looked around. Her train wasn't expected to leave until six am, and it was only four in the morning. She had enough time to get to Grand Central if she caught a taxi.

Stepping close to the curb, Dottie raised her hand like she had seen in the movies and in the time she was around the area.

She stood like that for a good solid five minutes before a yellow cab pulled up. She had plenty of cash on her, she went to the market and used the ATM machine to pay for the cab. The driver got out and smiled at her. It was strange to see a woman as a taxi driver, because she assumed all taxi drivers were men in New York.

"Here, let me help you, Honey." The woman with the short cropped hair said.

She helped put the suitcase in the backseat with Dottie.

"I'm trying to get to Grand Central Station. I'm leaving New York. I have cash on me." Dottie said as she buckled up.

"That I can do. Were you visiting?"

"Uh huh."

"A man?"

"Work and a man, but I messed everything up."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

The woman dropped the conversation, good because Dottie didn't want to talk about it. She didn't know how long it would take, but she was in Brooklyn, New York, she was sure that Grand Central was in Manhattan so it would be a long ride.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this update. I'll have the next part up in a day or so. Just give me some time. Also I thought I was finished with the series after this story but I may have started another story during the time I lost my Internet and was bored. But I am not anywhere near finished with that. That one might take longer to update than this one. But I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Anyway, just hold out for the next update of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The taxi pulled up in front of an old looking, but equally large building. "Here you go, Honey. Grand Central." She rattled off the amount for the ride.

Dottie handed the woman a two twenty dollar bills, twenty for the ride and twenty for the tip because she was nice and kept calling her Honey.

"Have a nice trip." The nice woman said.

Dottie walked down the stairs that would lead into the main area of Grand Central. Like a lot of the movies and television shows that used Grand Central Station as a backdrop, it was big and open like a stadium with less people than at the pay-per-view. The early morning commuters were less in numbers probably because no one wanted to wake up at an ungoshly hour to take a train out of the city.

She stepped up to the ticket counter after waiting in line. She had reserved a one way ticket and was going to pick it up.

As the ticket person handed it over to her when she paid Dottie looked at the strange numbers. "I've never been here before. Where do I go, ma'am?"

"Your gate is through that way." She pointed in a certain direction. "If you get lost there are staff members with badges like mine that will help you out."

"Okay, thank you." She smiled at the woman.

Finding a platform in this place was hard, she got lost several times as the numbers seemed to have no system to them. Not only that but more people were showing up. She did find a Grand Central employer and asked for directions. He was kind enough to walk her to the platform where her train would come in at. It was a day trip so she didn't have to get her bag packed away in an undercarriage.

People waited for her train as well, one of which was a man and a woman who were holding hands. She was a black woman and he was a white man, tall kind of like Drew. They were being watched by an older white man nearby as the boyfriend kissed the top of the woman's head. The woman giggled as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"That's disgusting." She heard the older man say. "People like that ought not to do that." He had a southern accent but she couldn't tell from where. He didn't keep his voice down when he said that.

"Don't listen to him, Babe." The tall man said as he looked at the woman.

The old man looked at her. "Don't you agree, little lady? Someone as different as them two shouldn't be together."

"I don't…" she looked at the couple. "I'm okay with it. She's pretty."

"Oh, thank you." The woman smiled at Dottie.

"It's wrong, it's an abomination…" The old said.

"Hey, I know you. You're Finn Balor's new girlfriend." The tall man of the couple said. "Hey, look. She's just like my brother, Becca."

The two of them walked up to her. She could feel the heat in her face as both man and woman smiled at her. Dottie did a wincing smile, the best she could do because they were strangers and anything could happen.

"I think it's cool that you're different. Just like my brother." The tall guy said with a smile on his face. "He heard about you and finally asked the girl from school out that he's liked for a while."

"So where is Mr. Balor? Is he here?" The woman asked.

"He's not coming with me. I'm going home to Buffalo."

"I thought you worked with the WWE."

"I'm," she hadn't thought about that. She was too wrapped up in her own distress of wanting to give Fergal a better chance at a normal relationship, one where he didn't have to worry about her all the time. She needed to clear out of her contract with the WWE. "I'm not doing good."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." The man asked.

"I screw everything up." She shrugged as she looked away from the couple.

"Nah, not all the time." She jumped at Jon's voice. "Running away wasn't the best option though."

"How did you find me?" She looked at him.

"A little birdie named Dolph Ziggler caught you searching commuter trains. He was intrigued because you obviously hate your phone. Come on," he nodded his head.

"I'm going home."

"If it's back to Fergal's place, sure. But you're not going to get away from me." He said.

She stayed in her spot, hands gripping the handle of her red and black suitcase. She looked away from him. The couple had stepped back, letting Jon take care of Dottie.

"Okay, let's try this. Where are you going?"

"Back to Buffalo."

"To that whack job of a mother? Or to that Facility place?"

"She was right. I can't,"

"I used to think like that a lot." Jon finished. "I can't be the man Renee needs. She would be better off if we'd never got together. I always screwed up on my last relationships, so how could this be no different?"

Dottie looked at him from the side of her vision. What was he talking about?

"I used to do drugs, smoke, I was still smoking when I was called up to the main roster. But Renee, I enjoyed her company. She was funny, respectful. She became the one that was the social butterfly while I just wanted to be left alone. Wrestling was a sport that I loved, I enjoy it and the acting. But I love Renee as much as all of that."

Dottie was taking deep breaths, trying to do that breathing exercise that Ms. Kaitlin had taught her to do.

"But the secret to all of it is, everyone doubts their relationship once in a while. Hey, do yuou guys mind if I bring you in on this?" He looked at the nearby couple. "She's doubting she's good enough for her man."

"I felt like that, you know. Becca and I, well for obvious reasons our skin color. Also I'm from an upper class family."

"I'm not." The woman shrugged. "You could call me ghetto."

"What's that?"

"Poor people, less money, Honey." Becca said. "I didn't have a lot of money."

"I didn't either, I was in a Cincinatti Project housing growing up. Renee was better off than me. I was the screw up, she was the successful one." Jon said. "Renee didn't care."

"But I embarrassed Fergal." She looked at Jon.

"Did he ever tell you that? And before you say the same thing about your sister, I don't think she gives a damn what other people think. You're her big sister, you care about her right?"

"Yeah, a lot. When I was sent away she was always the one to come by for a visit."

"See, that's true love. How do you think she'll feel if you just up and left everything behind because you believe every dipshit thing your mother said? Now flip that around. Fergal cares about you a lot. I've heard the things that he did just to get back in your good graces. Did he leave, or get upset when you were afraid of him at that one time. He stuck up for you and your sister when his ex tried to get your sister fired. What would you have done if that did happen?"

"Cait's the reason I even have this job. Without her, I probably would never have met Fergal."

"Precisely. And he's stuck around. He didn't give up on you, didn't believe some false prophet mumbo jumbo about you never being normal. He's given you as normal as possible, and seeing you two together actually is sickening."

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"I haven't been back in a long time, Darlin' Dot, but the time I have been around if he sees you, he's got this dopey ass smile on his face as he watches you, or even talks about you. It's rather sickening to say the least."

"I still feel like I'll just screw up. All I'm good at is running away and being a dainty needy woman who needs a man…"

"Who needs a man that cares deeply about her. Who respects her enough to be there for her through thick and thin. Honey, from the sounds of it, he's almost husband material right there. The only thing stopping it is yourself." Becca said. "Finn Balor is for everyone, but I have a feeling Fergal is just for you."

She doubted herself one too many times, listened to diagnosis of her mother and the doctors who said she would never be normal enough to have a normal life. If having a boyfriend was normal, and what Jon had said about Fergal sticking with her through the thick and thin of it all, even when she had gone mute all those times, he was worth the effort to keep.

Dottie turned around and headed back in the direction she came from, pulling her suitcase behind her. She'll have to call a cab again, forgo the train ticket but that was okay. She needed to apologize to Fergal.

"You also forgot something about yourself, Dottie." Jon said as he strolled up beside her.

"What?"

"Ordering a ticket, catching a cab, managing to find your train platform. You did that all on your own with no one's help. For all anyone could tell, you were taking a business trip." Jon said.

She did didn't she? She did all of that on her own, planned it all out for what, having an epiphany about her relationship with Fergal that if he was willing to fight for her then she would have to work on things about herself. She did care about Fergal, but she knew she would need her sister and her friends.

"Why did you follow me? Why didn't you bring Fergal or anyone else with you?"

"I figured since I screwed up twice already with you, I may as well redeem myself. Also I was in your shoes with Renee multiple times before I realized that she was the one that I cared for deeply and was willing to give up things about my old self so that both she and I could be happy together."

Jon Good may have been good after all.

They got to the main part of Grand Central Station, near the center of the busy hub. Dottie looked around and easily spotted Drew's head above other commuters. But she didn't see Fergal. Maybe he was mad at her, for running away like.

"Oh My God, Dottie!" Yelled the loudest Irish accent that bounced off the stone walls around them.

Dottie only turned to the side to look before hands were cupping her face and a pair of lips was covering hers. Blindsided by the act, and the force that Fergal exuded just to get to her, Dottie almost lost balance as her hands were stuck between her and Fergal's extremely hard chest.

When Fergal pulled back, though his hands still gripped her, he had tears rolling down his hands face. His eyes red, his face a bright pink color.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me, Dottie. Why did you leave? Did I do something?" He asked in one breath.

"You always do the right things but I seem to be the one screwing up." She said, her eyes locked on his. "I thought I embarrassed you with my meltdown yesterday. I thought you deserved better than the dainty clingy girl that I seem to be."

"Small yes, the perfect size for me. Clingy, well only when you're scared. You know you can come to me if you're ever having problems. Dottie, you've never embarrassed me. You never made me feel angry at you. I care deeply that I will go out of my way to do anything to make you feel better."

"But I don't want you to change because of me."

"I haven't changed much, Dottie. But you're right, there are a few things that I used to do that I no longer do. And sometimes we'll need a break from each other for a night, if that's what you want so we're not always together and clingy. I'll make time for myself."

"Help me understand some things, Fergal. I don't understand why you want to be with me."

"I want to be with you because you are beautiful, you're warm hearted, you think highly of me and all around you're a good person. I never said I didn't want a dainty clingy girl. I've always helped others and in helping you, I found an attraction that was stronger than any I've ever felt before."

"So you don't pity me? For being autistic and socially stupid?"

"No, and you're not stupid. You were smart enough to get yourself here, didn't you?" His thumb rubbed her cheek.

Being fed up with the tear that was hanging out on Fergal's cheek, she reached up and brushed it away with her thumb.

"I made you cry, I made you forget about your matches…"

He kissed her again. Fergal then wrapped his arms around her and drew Dottie closer, if that was even possible. He laced his fingers together behind her back before he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You made me care. You made me worry about something I absolutely care about. I'm not calling it love at the moment but when you left that note saying you weren't good enough for me, it felt like someone stabbed me in the chest. It took our friends, all of our friends, and my parents to calm me down. I thought I lost you, Lovely. I don't want to ever feel like that again."

"It hurts me that you have to take care of me all the time. Like I'm some little kid or something."

"I like helping you. We do things together, more than what my ex ever did. We get along, you actually try to understand some of the things that I like." He snuck in another kiss. "Please Dottie, we have to make this work together. We have to be a team."

"Okay." She half whispered but knew he could hear her.

The rest of their group approached. Her sister, Colby, Renee Fergal's folks, and Drew of course. They were all there to be with her.

"I'm sorry, Cait. I thought I embarrassed you." Dottie said.

"No, you never embarrass me, Sisser." Cait said.

"Really? I don't embarrass you when I freak out over even what seems like the littlest things?"

She shook her head. "No. But I like this role we have. Big sisters are supposed to look out for their younger siblings. Well, I get to do that with you and I love the job. I get to boss other people around and make threats on your behalf." She smiled as she rubbed Dottie's arm. "If you're having any problems you have to talk to someone, Dottie. You can't just leave when something feels off or wrong. Words and actions speak volumes."

Fergal stepped up behind her, wrapped his arms around Dottie and rested the side of his face against the top of her head. Dottie felt him smell her hair. He buried his face into the top of her head, his arms tightened around her.

"I think we all ought to get out of here." Leonie Devitt said. "Come on, Dear, let's get you home."

Leonie was talking about Fergal's home, not her mother or the facility back in Buffalo.

* * *

Fergal's parents had to leave on a flight right before that Monday Night Raw. There was a change the moment Dottie back to work.

People looked at her as she walked down the hall. The staff, the superstars, sad faces or smiles. But it was the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders she liked. Fergal was escorting her back to the Barclay Center where Raw was being held right after Summer Slam.

The costume department hadn't changed over the night.

"I have to go get ready, Lovely." Fergal said when he dropped her off. "But I'll be back right quick."

She shook her head. "No. You go hang out with your friends. I think Cait gave me a work load so I won't have to worry about things."

"Are you still worried about us?"

"Yes, but worrying about a relationship is common, normal. If Jon can accomplish what he has with Renee then I think I can work as your partner."

"Oh, Lovely." He kissed her. "I'll have my cellular on me if you need to get a hold of me."

She smiled when she watched him leave. Cait chuckled.

"You lied to him." Her sister said.

"I told a half truth. I won't be able to concentrate on work if he's hovering. I don't want him to think I'm clingy and I don't want him to ignore his friends. Kevin Owens you know, those kinds of people that are his friends before I came around. He shouldn't have to ignore his friends because of me."

"You'll work on this, Dottie. You'll get it down."

"Do you know if you and Colby are going to work out?"

"At the moment, no. But if you can be strong for your man then I can be strong and work with Colby. Look, I have to go find some of the women superstars for new designs."

So she was left alone. She found some clothes that needed mending and went to work on it.

The show went on, which she watched for the most part when she wasn't sewing something. One of the staff members needed a button sewed on his shirt, another needed to shorten his pants. She had some work as she waited for Fergal's part in the show.

But that match turned something she didn't like.

Wrestling will forever confuse her. Why did they have to always push Fergal and then pull it out from under him?

"It's just a show, Dottie. He's performing for entertainment, that's what the E in WWE stands for." Cait said.

"Having a hard time with this?" Drew asked. "They did the same as me when I was here last. It's a business."

Dottie stood with her arms crossed. She'd been out in the catering area where there was a television. She watched Fergal lose his chance at another title again.

She wiped her eyes as she watched Braun Strowman begin to face off with Roman, only to see Colby in his Seth Rollins persona with Jon Good in his Dean Ambrose persona take on Braun for a Shield Reunion.

"Hi." Dottie jumped when Fergal's voice sounded in her left ear.

Spinning around she looked at him. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her.

"No, no. Nope, no." He pulled her back "No, you're not going to get upset over something like this. I told you once already, it isn't about the title for me. I'll get a chance again, but they wanted to bring the Shield back."

"I want you to win something." Her lower lip quivered.

He put his hands on either side of her face, supporting the back of her neck. "I already won what I wanted." His thumbs rubbed at her cheeks, his eyes looking directly into her eyes.

Then he kissed Dottie with everyone looking on.

* * *

 **A little bit longer than I had anticipated but the last part was actually the first thing I wrote and had to work backwards to get it right for you guys. So I hope you liked it and I'll be back with another Dottie story in maybe a week. Until then, thank you for reading my stories.**


End file.
